Cristal Moon
by Shinka-chan
Summary: kinky situation After sasuke finally kills Naruto, what can he do? Reap suigetsu, of course!


Naruto coughed the blood he had in his throat. He tried to get up, but he only managed to raise a knee. On the other side of the lake, Sasuke cleaned his eyes with the back of his hand. For a brief moment, his vision was burly, but it quickly went back to normal. Madara said that it would be normal until his body and brain accustomed to the new eyes.

-"Damn, Sasuke"- Naruto rose -" I must say that you made huge improvements ... Cough…since we last met…cough" - Naruto coughed up more blood, falling to the ground.  
- "Naruto-boy!" - Fukasaku tried to run in aid of Naruto, but Shima grabbed his arm.  
- "No! Y'a want to die? "  
- "I can't let Naruto-Boy die!"  
- "Great Toad Sage said we shouldn't interfere in da fight. Our comrades need us! "  
Reluctantly, Fukasaku sat. They were hidden among the rocks, away from the fight scene. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting on the lake, while many of the Toads and Falcons fought around them.

- "Naruto-boy said he had a promise to pay ... he had to die to kill him ..."- thought Fukasaku -" He has always been stubborn, just like his father ..."

- "You're finished, Naruto.". – said Sasuke

- "Eh…" - Naruto smirked and ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke grasped his pulse when he tried to punch him, Chidori-ing him another time. This time, Naruto grasped Sasasuke's arm, serving has an electric chain directly into Sasuke's body. Sasuke freed Naruto, cursing his injured shoulder. Naruto fell to one knee, panting. In his hand, the smallest track of chackra started to circle.

- "He doesn't have anymore chackra " - Karin arranged her glasses - "That Rasengan it's going to be the end of him."

- "Or Sasuke's. " - Juugo said with a tinkle of fun running across his lips.

Suigetsu gave him the "Shut the fuck up" stare. During most of the fight, he thought Sasuke wouldn't resist the Kyuubi's chackra. He felt tears in his eyes when he saw that massive amount of chackra swirling across the air, aimed for Sasuke.

But Sasuke had the Mangekyou Sharigan, and with it was capable of controlling the Kyuubi and its chackra. Karin arranged the glasses one more time, but didn't say anything.

The chackra in Naruto's hand grew more and more. - "And-I… still… even after…everything….I still consider you a friend…" It was the only thing that Naruto said before he rampaged against Sasuke. Nobody saw what happened in that fatal second, but after that second passed, the fight was over.

Naruto fell in the floor, and he didn't got up again.

Sasuke walked to Naruto and spit.

- "Battle partners… Ninja colleges…but not friends…"

When they saw that orange mask swirling out of nowhere and landing next to Sasuke, they knew it was over. The remaining of Team Taka climbed down and landed in the dirt.

. The floor was bloody and the summonings disappeared with a "Poof" and a cloud of smoke.

- "… the hawks had certainly given a lot of help against those damned amphibious." - Madara ignored the remaining portion of it team Taka, as always.

Suigetsu saw the damages that Sasuke had. The skin of the left shoulder was completely twisted and ripped, with the arm hanging frightfully. The shoulder and right arm were burnt, and had one cut in the right cheek. His body had various wounds and he was sweating and panting. – _"I fell like hugging him"_- though Suigetsu. Karin extended her arm to Sasuke so that he could bite it. Madara looked at the landscape.

- "There's still frogs out there. It is better for us to go before ninjas trackers find them or us."

- "May I enter, Sasuke?" Suigetsu pushed the door as soon as he heard a "hai" coming from Sasuke's emotionless voice. Sasuke had his chest and arms covered in bandages, but the cut of the cheek had healed well. Suigetsu kneeled with the new bandages in front of Sasuke. Normally it was Madara who changed them, but today he had a meeting with some leader of some village about some subject about the war. He undid the knot and started to pull the chest bandages. He liked to feel Sasuke's harm skin against his cold, pallid skin, but he feared that he could hurt Sasuke. Not that he complained; he never said anything.

- "The moon is full tonight, and doesn't have any clouds around it. Tomorrow will be a sunny day" - said Suigetsu. Not that he liked sunny days, he preferred rain, it reminded him of home. Maybe the sun reminded Sasuke about home.

Sasuke growled. Suigetsu throw the blood-stained bandages to the floor and started working in the arms. When he finished, he got up and walked to the door. He was about to open it when strong arms catch him and covered his mouth.

- "Be quiet, and don't say anything. I do not want to hurt you, I only want to have a little fun."

Suigetsu shivered at his hot breath, while Sasuke licked the inner part of his ear.

- "Be a good boy, and maybe you'll have fun too." Suigetsu's faced turned a bright shade of red.

Did Sasuke knew? … he wasn't has stupid has Karin or Juugo… maybe he figured it out by his acting around him, the whispering in the sleep…Suigetsu's thoughts were rudely interrupted by wandering hand slipping thru his night clothes. He moaned when Sasuke grasped his barely hard to member.

This would be long night.


End file.
